1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a dish washing machine having a structure allowing water to be evenly ejected onto the interior of a washing tub.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dish washing machine, which generally washes dishes by ejecting high-pressure water onto dishes, usually performs operations of preliminary washing, main washing, rinsing, and drying. In the preliminary washing, water having no detergent introduced thereinto is ejected to remove debris from the dishes. In main washing, the dishes are cleaned with detergent introduced into the ejected water by a detergent feeder.
The dish washing machine generally includes a cabinet provided therein with a washing tub, a dish basket adapted to retain dishes and installed in the washing tub to be movable forward and backward, and a liquid ejection unit to eject water onto the dish basket. The dishes are washed by the water ejected by the liquid ejection unit.
The dish basket includes an upper dish basket arranged at an upper portion of the washing tub, and a lower dish basket arranged at a lower portion of the washing tub.
In conventional cases, liquid ejection units are positioned at the upper side of the upper dish basket, and at the upper and lower sides of the lower dish basket. In the case that the liquid ejection units are rotatably arranged, there may be dead zones at the corners of the rectangular washing tub which the ejected water does not reach.
A liquid ejection unit having a variable length or having a rotatable structure has been proposed to eliminate dead zones which the water does not reach. This eject nozzle may eliminate the dead zones, but may not obtain the effect of divided or intensive washing.
In addition, in the case of a structure of the liquid ejection unit allowing the water to reach the dead zones by changing the direction in which the liquid ejection unit extends, when the direction of the liquid ejection unit is perpendicular to the wall of the washing tub, the water is directed to the wall of the washing tub, and thereby the liquid ejection unit may fail to wash the dishes, and further noise from the liquid ejection unit may increase.
Moreover, in the case that the liquid ejection unit is fixed to the dish basket, flow channels may be inefficiently disposed and complicate the structure of the dish basket.